SuperCat gets Spanked
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Tori is tired of Cat's childishness, she decides to spank her to teach her to grow up a little, as she thinks her parents never had to do it. Rated M for spanked & smut.


**A/N: As I am in this field of bdsm and the domination, I will continue on something lighter like spanking ... and maybe more.**

 **Up to you!**

 **...**

 **SuperCat gets spanked**

Tori Vega is pissed!

She was that pissed, she was angry, furious against one of her good friends, Cat Valentine.

The young red-haired girl was still left in her imaginary universe, she was still in her role as superhero and she had: inadvertently: sabotaged her audition for a role in a movie, it could begin to launch her career.

So, being tired of her childish mind, Tori intended to make her grow in her head.

She will do something her parents never had to do: punish her!

 **...**

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Cat asks her friend brunette.  
"You spend your head and hands in the holes" Tori replied with a smile.

They were in the Blackbox Theater, where the pillory was arranged in the middle of the scene, it is an idea for a play of another student (no, that is not the idea of Jade). Cat does like Tori had told her, she puts her hands and her head in the holes indicated, Tori closes the device and Cat could not get out of the object/furniture of constraint.

The first phase of Tori plan is realized.

Now comes the fun part.

Tori moves behind Cat and touch her buttocks, she was still wearing her superhero costume. She should say that it excited her many to see Cat in this position and this costume, she had already had a few dreams where she took control of a superhero, but she never thought to punish it. This will be an interesting experience.

"Huh Tori, what are you doing?" Cat asks laughing, her touch tickles her.  
"You sabotaged my hearing just now, I thought to punish you like the brat you are" Tori replied in a tone darker.  
"That, T- Tori, I did not want to" Cat is concerned, she never heard her voice become as threatening.  
"It's time for your spanking" Tori smiled wickedly.

But before putting her words into action, Tori takes the time to caress and knead her ass tempting, very tempting.

Tori think she will do more than give her the spanking.

* * *

 **A few minutes later,**

"Please Tori, let me go" Cat began to cry like Tori continues to caress her.  
"Apologize first to have been a bad girl" Tori said as her erection begins to distort her pants.  
"I was a bad girl, I'm sorry Tori, I beg you, forgive me" the little red gently weeps.

Tori smiles, hear the cat crying made her even harder.

She starts slapped the ass of Cat.

"Oww" Cat screams.

 _Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Tori continues to spank her, the little red still crying.

 _Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

She continues to spank her harder with each stroke

 _Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!Smack!_

Cat's ass bouncing with each stroke, Tori found it very exciting.

 _Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Tori lowers the pink panties of her costume, she tears the tight legging of the redhead at her buttocks and her crotch. Spanking Cat with her clothes still on her gives more pain for Cat, but now, Tori wanted to feel her skin on her hand.

 _Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Oh, and see her reddened ass is very exciting too.

 _Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

 _Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

 _Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Cat no longer control her tears, Tori stopped her spanked.

 **...**

While Cat tears begin to slow, Tori stands in front of her.

Cat looks her sadly, Tori slides down to open her pants and opened her fly. She puts her hand inside and out her cock of 8-inch in erection, Cat has no time to be shocked by the new that Tori slides her cock into her open mouth.

In her position, Cat gives up and she starts sucking her cock for a while. Then, Tori withdraws from her mouth and she goes to Cat's ass, she kneels to start licking her pink asshole with her tongue, but it is difficult to see the color with her small buttocks all red.

Her small hole was so tight and unlike else, it felt good, Tori deduced that Cat was well cleaned her little pink hole. Then, Tori gets up and pushes her cock in her little asshole, Cat could not believe the pain she felt, feeling the big member of Tori in her, she yells and cries.

While she fucked her ass, Tori released her pearphone from her back pocket and she decided to take some pictures of her cock penetrating the asshole of Cat for souvenirs.

* * *

 **After a while,**

Tori pulls out of her ass and she decided to be nice and free Cat of her constraints.

She strips her of the rest of her costume, Cat had her face and her ass flushed, she was extremely dejected by what her friend did to her. Tori takes her face in her hands and gently kiss her, Cat close her eyes and enjoy the soft chaste kiss of Tori. Then, Tori breaks the kiss.

"I'm sorry I made you cry, but you had to learn your lesson, it's wrong what you do" Tori said in a soft voice.

Cat nodded with a small smile, she is happy that Tori did not hate her.

"Now, put your hands on the pillar there" Tori indicated her the pillar beside.

Cat did as she said, Tori approach giving her a low kick at his ankle to make her spread her legs, Tori puts her hand between her buttocks and down to her pussy, she puts a finger inside.

Tori places her cock still erect it up at the entrance to her pussy, and she pushes to invest her privacy, she puts her hands on her shoulders and she starts pounding her, her balls slamming against her buttocks, Tori thought not that it would be possible, but her pussy is much tighter than her asshole.

Cat's eyes were closed, her breasts were moving to the rhythm of strokes of kidneys of Tori.

After a moment, Tori feels her pussy tightened on her cock and Cat moan become stronger, she gave some kick in her and Cat finally has cum.

Tori withdraws herself of her pussy satisfied, she put Cat kneeling before her and Tori ejaculates on her face, that Cat had her eyes closed.

"Now you're forgiven" Tori kisses Cat on the lips, with a bit of her semen on it.

 **...**

 **A/N: Here, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
